


CAN YOU FEEL ME MISS YOU?

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fifth Challenge: </b><br/>Resurrection<br/>Choose any character who has lost their life on the show and bring them back from the dead.</p><p><b>Summary:</b>Merlin finds a way to ask the question he has wanted to ask since he lost his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CAN YOU FEEL ME MISS YOU?

** Title: CAN YOU FEEL ME MISS YOU? **

** Author:  **

** Rating: G **

** Characters/Pairings:  **

** Spoilers: none **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Summary: Merlin finds a way to ask the question he has wanted to ask since he lost his father. **

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

** Heart of Camelot Fifth Challenge: Resurrection **  
Choose any character who has lost their life on the show and bring them back from the dead.

** Word Count: 277 **

  


** Can You Feel Me Miss You? **

The one thing that Merlin wanted more than anything was time with Balinore. He knew that could never be because his father had died in his arms. 

  
He had watched Morgause bring back Ygraine for Arthur. There must be a way for him to bring back his father if only for a few moments. If there was a way, he wanted to find it.  

  
He studied all the books he could find to help him find the right spell to bring his father back. Then one day he found one. 

  
He went to the hut in the forest that he had used to meet Arthur as his older self to do the spell. There he had privacy. 

  
He lit the candles and said the spell. He closed his eyes. A whoosh of wind came. 

  
Hello Merlin. Balinore said

  
Hello father. Merlin hugged his father tightly not wanting to let him go. 

  
Why have you called me in this way boy?  

  
I need to ask you something.

  
Ask me. We don’t have much time. Balinore said. 

  
What is your favorite colour?

  
You called me from my eternal rest for that question?

  
I have others but what is your favorite colour? Merlin asked again.

  
Blue like your eyes. What else?

  
Do you know that I miss you when you are there?

  
Yes boy I do. I feel it and your mother’s grief too. Balinore admitted.  

  
I will always miss you. Merlin hugged him again.

  
I know, my son, I know,

  
Balinore disappeared in a whoosh of wind just as he had come.

  
Merlin smiled sadly. He had gotten his wish and his answer but he still missed his father. 


End file.
